1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing tools and in particular to mechanisms for delivering high purity gases to such semiconductor manufacturing tools. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for standardizing installation of high purity gas lines to semiconductor manufacturing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tools within a semiconductor fab require the use of high purity gases, either toxic or nontoxic. Ultra high purity stainless steel piping, valves, gauges, and regulators are employed for such tools. During installation, the ultra high purity piping and fixturing is checked for particles (generally down to less than 0.01 microns), oxygen and moisture content, and leaks down to less than 10.sup.-9 atoms/cm.sup.3.
During installation of a tool or gas line, many leaks are typically found, even after repeated leak testing and correction. A large number of these leaks are attributable to flexing of the ultra high purity lines after they have been tested. Such flexing may occur simply from turning on the regulators or by somehow hitting a tested line while working an adjacent line.
Although installation and leak testing of ultra high purity gas lines presents pervasive problems throughout the semiconductor manufacturing industry, no standard methods for installation and testing of systems exist. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a standardized method and apparatus for installing and testing of ultra high purity gas lines to fab tools. It would further be advantageous if the standardized method and apparatus reduced instances of flexing of ultra high purity gas lines during installation.